Karališkasis erelis
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |tekstas3= Karališkojo erelio paplitimo arealas: Šviesiai žalia – perėjimo sritis, mėlyna – žiemojimo sritis, tamsiai žalia – gyvena ištisus metus. |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Aquila heliaca |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo paukščių (Aves) klasės sakalinių paukščių (Falconiformes) būrio vanaginių (Accipitridae) šeimos (Aquila) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Tai vienas didžiausių tikrųjų erelių (lot. Aquila) genties paukščiai|plėšrusis paukštis], tik kiek mažesnis už kilnujį erelį ar jūrinį erelį, bet didesnis už Lietuvoje gyvenantį didyjį erelį rėksnį. Lyginant su panašiais į jį kitais ereliais atrodo sunkus ir galingas. Jų kūno ilgis nuo 68 iki 84 cm, sparnų tarpugaliai nuo 1.76 iki 2.16 metro ir tai šiek tiek mažiau nei pas kilniuosius erelius. Tarp patinėlių ir patelių yra žymus dydžio ir svorio skirtumas. Patinėliai užauga maždaug tik iki 83 proc. patelių dydžio. Patinėlių svoris nuo 2.45 kg iki 2.72 kg, patinėlių sparnų ilgis 540-622 mm. Patelių svoris nuo 3.16 kg iki 4.53 kg, o sparnų ilgis 565-661 mm. Kada žiūrint į juos skrendančius, jų sparnai atrodo palyginti siauroki ir ilgoka uodega. Snapas didelis, tamsus, beveik juodas, o pats platus antsnapis, kaip ir pirštai geltonas, akies rainelė gelsva. Suaugusių paukščių apdaras labai tamsus, juodai rudas su savotišku beveik nežymiu tamsiai rausvu atspalviu. Jų pečiuose išsiskiria ryški balta dėmė. Užgalvyje, kakle ryškiai išsiskiria gelsva ar sviesiai ruda, balsva dėmė. Jaunikliai gerokai skiriasi nuo suaugusiu. Jų apdarai gelsvai rudi, margoki. Jie tokiais išlieka 6-7 metus. Biologija Jiems tinkamiausia gyventi yra stepių aplinka arba atviras agrikultūrinis kraštovaizdis, atviri lygūs ar kiek kalvoti laukai su pavieniais medžiais. Poravimą pradeda nedelsiant, kada tik sugrįžta i pamėgtas veisimosi vietas. Lizdui vietą dažniausiai pasirenka atviro kraštovaizdžio pavieniuose lapuočių medžiuose, retai žmonių gyvenamose vietovėse. Bet kartais lizdą susisuka ir didesniuose miškų masyvuose. Lizdo diametras apie 100-130 cm, kuriuose peri daugelį metų. Dažniausiai sudeda du - tris kiaušinius, rečiau tik vieną. Kiaušiniai balti arba nežymiai turi rudo ar violetinio atspalvio, bet numarginti taškais 73.3-56.5 mm dydžio. Pietryčių Europoje kiaušinius deda kovo vid., bet dažniausiai kovo ar balandžio pabaigoje. Jaunikliai iš kiaušinio prasikala maždaug per 43 dienas. Jaunikliai lizde išbūna apie 62-67 dienas, kada maždaug liepos pabaigoje arba ankti rugpjūčio mėnesiais išbando pirmąjį skrydį. Dažniausiai kol pradeda skraidyti, išgyvena tik vienas jauniklis. Mityba Dažniausiai medžioja mažus arba vidutinio dydžio graužikus gyvenančius žemėje, juos sumedžioja dažniausiai tupėdamas ant šieno kupetos ar kokių stulpų, nudžiuvusių medžių. Rečiau medžioja jaunus paukščius kaip einio ar gervių jauniklius ar suaugusius vidutinio dydžio paukščius kaip karvelius, fazanus, varninius paukščius. Reguliariai minta ir dvėseliena, ar dar rečiau varlėmis ir vabzdžiais. Paplitimas Karališki ereliai peri nuo pietryčių Europos (šiaurės vakariausia arealo riba - rytų Austrija, Čekija ir Slovakija) iki rytų Kinijos ir Mongolijos, siekia Baikalo ežerą. Kadangi centrinė Europa jų arealo šiaurės vakarų pakraštys, tai jie nėra plačiai čia paplitę ir čia gyvena tik pavienės poros. Kiek dažnesni rytų Ukrainoje, pietvakarių Rusijoje. Karališkojo erelio žiemavietės - artimieji rytai, Pakistanas, šiaurės vakarų Indija, pietryčių Kinija, šiaurės Vietnamas, siekia net šiaurės Tanzaniją. Porūšiai # # Literatūra * Aquila heliaca. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos